The Wreck-It-Ralph Christmas Story
by Stewie Shadow
Summary: Wreck-It-Ralph never had a Christmas his whole life, and Vanellope von Schweetz hasn't celebrated Christmas in a long time. Will Vanellope get her Christmas celebration created right? Will Wreck-It-Ralph find the perfect Christmas gift for Vanellope? When doubt shrouds everyone's minds, who will be the one to bring the Christmas spirit?
1. Christmas Celebration Guidelines

Chapter 1-Christmas Celebration Guidelines

Another day in the arcade goes by, but as the month of December comes around the corner, everything is all set up in the Christmas style. The arcade was decorated with Christmas decorations, and soon they would all find out that the spirit would soon grow over everyone in the games. Inside the video game, Fix-It-Felix Jr., they were decorating the entire game in the Christmas style. They had a large Christmas tree that was seemingly 20 feet tall outside of the apartment building, Fix-It-Felix Jr. was holding the star which was about to be put on top.

"Higher! Higher! Higher!" Fix-It-Felix Jr. repeatedly ordered until he finally put the star on top "Finally! Thanks, guys."

Down, underneath, it could be seen that the task was done by the fact that Wreck-It-Ralph had been down there holding all the townspeople up like a skyscraper in order to get the star on top.

"Seriously, you couldn't have used a ladder?" Wreck-It-Ralph asked.

"Okay, you can put us down now." Fix-It-Felix Jr. replied.

Wreck-It-Ralph had then set the townspeople down; however, he wasn't in the Christmas spirit at all like everyone else.

"You know, everyone seems happy except you." Fix-It-Felix admitted.

"I'm sorry, it's just in all the 30 years that I've lived in this arcade, not once had I ever got to celebrate Christmas." Wreck-It-Ralph replied.

"Yes, I think the rest of us are to blame, but come on, we really appreciate you now, because without you, our lives have no purpose." Fix-It-Felix Jr. said in an emotional state "If it helps put you in a joyful mood, we have your Christmas present ready."

"Please tell me it's not a fruitcake." Wreck-It-Ralph replied.

"No." Fix-It-Felix Jr. replied in an uncomfortable laugh.

Fix-It-Felix Jr. turned around and waved his hand horizontally near his neck towards Mary holding a fruitcake. Mary had then thrown the fruitcake away which ended up landing on top of another citizen of the game. Fix-It-Felix Jr. had turned back around and continued his conversation.

"On second thought, we are still wrapping it. But I'll be sure you'll get it on Christmas day." Fix-It-Felix Jr. said in a calming down tone.

"Anyways, it's the end of the day, so I'm going to head out and see Vanellope." said Wreck-It-Ralph "So, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Remember, tomorrow is Christmas Eve, we will be off early." Fix-It-Felix Jr. shouted as Wreck-It-Ralph had left the station.

Wreck-It-Ralph had exited the game Fix-It-Felix Jr. and headed to Sugar Rush. Once he entered the game, he saw that all of the candy was all Christmas themed. All of the cookies were shaped like Christmas trees, wreaths, and snowmen. Plus, most of the candy was in the colours red, green, and white. Wreck-It-Ralph saw what would be considered snow, but when it touched his tongue, he realized it was actually white sugar. As he was walking to the castle, Wreck-It-Ralph's sweet tooth rose up and suddenly started licking one of the candy cane trees. However, his tongue got stuck on the candy tree. He tried to vigorously to get it off, but soon; he smashed it with his bare hands until it was in nothing but tiny pieces. Vanellope von Schweetz had showed up soon being shocked by the wreckage.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Vanellope angrily shouted.

However, as soon as she looked up and saw that it was Wreck-It-Ralph, she had jumped to hug him in excitement.

"Ralph, I'm so glad you're here and Merry Christmas!" Vanellope greeted.

"You're celebrating Christmas too?" Wreck-It-Ralph asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Vanellope answered "It's the time of the year everyone looks forward to all year. Although, I've never had a Christmas in a long time since the time I've spent as a glitch. I mean I still am a glitch, but I am one by choice. However, it is so nice to get back to it because it's been too long since my last Christmas."

"Really?" Wreck-It-Ralph asked again "I've never celebrated it all my life."

"Okay, I'm going to have to punish you right now." Vanellope replied "But do you like celebrate another holiday or something?"

"No, it's just it's my first Christmas and what do you do?" Wreck-It-Ralph asked.

"You get presents, you give presents, you spend time with friends and family, you have a big feast, and you break out into Christmas musical numbers on occasion." Vanellope answered.

"Are you sure? Because I don't sing." Wreck-It-Ralph replied.

"We usually hire people to be our singing voices." Vanellope commented "I just hired Christina Aguilera to be my singing voice. Check this out."

Vanellope had then started to vocalize and soon Christina Aguilera's voice had soon came out of her mouth. Wreck-It-Ralph had then clapped his hands because of how impressed he was.

"And now, it's time for our first Christmas musical number." Vanellope announced.

Soon, Vanellope had used the Christina Aguilera voice to sing an upbeat rendition of "Santa Claus Is Coming To Town". The song would round up the other racers to do a dance routine together. The musical number even had Vanellope belt out an "E5" note at the end for exactly 10 seconds.

"Wreck-It-Ralph, I, Vanellope von Schweetz formally invite you to the 1st annual Christmas Ball held at the Sugar Rush Castle on December 25th." Vanellope announced "Also known as Christmas Day."

Wreck-It-Ralph had received his invitation which was a letter made entirely out of a cookie handwritten with green icing. It was tradition for all invitations to be written by her hand.

"I will be there, I promise." Wreck-It-Ralph replied.

"By the way, I can hire someone to be your singing voice too." Vanellope commented.

"That's nice, but I think I'll be fine." Wreck-It-Ralph answered.

"Also, I can't wait to find out what present you got me for Christmas." Vanellope added "I've already got yours wrapped up."

Wreck-It-Ralph had soon gotten worried, because he was never able to figure out what to get Vanellope for Christmas.


	2. A Special Gift (What Really Matters)

Chapter 2-A Special Gift (What Really Matters)

Back at the Fix-It-Felix Jr. game, Felix and his wife Sergeant Tamora Calhoun were in Felix's room at the apartment building wrapping their respective Christmas presents. Calhoun was astonished by the amount of presents that were wrapped.

"Did you wrap a present for 'every' person in this building?" Calhoun asked.

"Yes, what can I say, Tamora, I'm a big giver." Felix answered "Everyone except for Ralph, I don't know why, but he seems very picky."

"Hmm, what do you get for the man who wrecks everything?" Calhoun asked again "I was also going to say that he is bigger than everything, but my previous response was better."

All of a sudden, Felix and Calhoun heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Felix asked.

"It's Ralph." Ralph answered "Wreck-It-Ralph."

"Come on in." Felix replied.

As Ralph opened the door, he was unable to get inside the door because he was too big for the opening. Ralph continued to enter, but ended up being stuck inside. Eventually, Ralph end up going inside the room by breaking the doorway.

"Nice going, klutz." Calhoun commented.

Felix had then went towards the doorway and banged his fixing hammer on the doorway, which caused it to be fixed.

"Felix, can I talk to you about something, it's kind of personal?" Ralph asked.

"Sure, Tamora, can you give us a minute?" Felix asked.

As Calhoun was about the leave the room, Felix had then called for her.

"Tamora." Felix shouted.

"What is it?" Calhoun responded.

"You're standing under the mistletoe, that means you have to give me a kiss." Felix answered.

Calhoun had then lifted Felix up in the air, kissed him, set him down, and then left the area. Ralph had then proceeded to talk to Felix.

"So, Ralph, what's on your mind?" Felix asked.

"I've been searching for the right present for Vanellope, but nothing I find is the right one." Ralph answered "I was wondering if you had any suggestions."

"Don't ask me." Felix responded "You know Vanellope better than I do. However, I can give you some advice. When it comes to Christmas presents, it's not about what is inside the box but giving the present."

"I don't know what you mean." Ralph commented.

"If you want to get Vanellope the perfect gift, you need to design something especially for her." Felix continued "What you need is to answer the following questions. What is the main reason why you're friends?"

"I don't really know, I think it was fate." Ralph answered "I mean, I met her when she was a glitch. We built a race car together, I taught her how to drive, and we realized that we're the same person except for the fact that she's basically 1/16th my size. We're cunning, clever, and sometimes mischievous. Ignore that last part."

"It sounds to me like she's the most important person in your life." Felix commented "Now, I don't know what the 'perfect gift' is, but you need to know that Christmas is actually a holiday about giving. What's your favourite type of pie?"

"Cherry." Ralph answered "Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Felix commented.

"I'm going to go now." Ralph said as he slowly walked out the door.

Ralph had to walk sideways and knelt down in order to walk out the door. Felix began his idea for the best cherry pie for Ralph. With little items to have, Felix realized that he was going to need to go through other video games in order to get the items he needed.

Meanwhile, back in Sugar Rush, Vanellope was designing the castle with Christmas decorations. Taffyta Muttonfudge came to the castle. Throughout their time in the game, they had become notable frenemies. During the gameplay, they have a tough rivalry, but outside the gameplay, they are the best of friends. Taffyta had held the record in the game for most consecutive wins, but Vanellope was almost about to break the record. Taffyta had saw a plate of cookies on a table, and was going to do the "sneak take" by grabbing a cookie from behind her back, but Vanellope had noticed and knocked her hand out of the way.

"Those cookies are not for you, they are for Santa Claus." Vanellope responded.

Taffyta had laughed saying, "Vanellope, don't you know that Santa Claus does not exist."

"For your information, Taffyta, Santa Claus is real." Vanellope asked timeously.

"Then, how come I have never seen him?" Taffyta asked.

"It's because you don't believe in him." Vanellope answered "Everyone knows that you have to believe in Santa Claus to see him."

"You're crazy." Taffyta responded.

"You know, I ought to throw you out of this castle." Vanellope commented.

"Hey, Vanellope, why don't we have a little fun game on Christmas?" Taffyta suggested "How about we have a Gingerbread House competition. With you, me, Candlehead, and Rancis, we will each make one and have each of ours evaluated by a judge who select the winner."

"But who will be our judge?" Vanellope asked.

"You'll figure it out." Taffyta answered as she walked out.

"What?" Vanellope shouted "Why do I have to find the judge?"

Vanellope never got her answer, and now she had one more task to do for the preparations of her Christmas celebration. Meanwhile, back in the Fix-It-Felix Jr. game, Ralph was looking through his stuff for inspiration. He had kept a memory box and took it out of his closet to look inside. He found his cookie heart shaped necklace that says "To Stinkbrain. You're my hero." Ralph had then put the necklace around his neck. Ralph had dug deeper inside the memory box, and found some more items, but still didn't find the inspiration he needed to find the perfect gift for Vanellope. Ralph had just continued to look at his necklace and just sat down there all alone with his thoughts. Ralph had sat down there the whole night until he feel asleep until the next morning.


	3. The Gift Hunt Begins

Chapter 3-The Gift Hunt Begins

It was December 24, and everyone was in the Christmas rush trying to get their presents. Ralph was in a hurry to get Vanellope's present and Felix was in a hurry to get Ralph's present. The working day was cut short to 4pm, because of the holiday hours. After they finished working, they had begun scavenging for presents like frantic townspeople in shopping malls on Christmas Eve. Felix had begun game jumping to get the right items he needed.

Felix had entered the game Pac-Man in order to get the cherries for Ralph's pie. However, when Felix finally grabbed the cherries, he was soon chased by one of the ghosts of the Pac-Man game. Felix ran as fast as he could until he bumped into his wife Calhoun who pushed him to ground and fired a blast from her gun at the ghosts.

"What are you doing here?" Felix asked.

"I should be asking the same question to you, slick." Calhoun replied "I came by to our place after my work day was done only to find you weren't there. And then, I found a list of items to get for Ralph's Christmas present."

All of a sudden, the ghost had rebooted and appeared again in front of them.

"Do you have any idea how much that stings?" The ghost asked.

"I'm sorry, but if you come near my husband again, I will shoot you with this gun so hard that you're not even going to reboot." Calhoun replied.

The ghost has left just at the point where Felix and Calhoun were going back to Game Central Station.

"Tamora, I'm sorry I wasn't home, but it's just Ralph's very important to me." Felix explained depressingly.

"I know I'm not the most gentle person in the world, and don't tell this to Ralph, but I've never really had a good Christmas either." Calhoun commented "But I'll promise you that what we do now on this holiday, we will do it together."

Felix and Calhoun began game jumping together for Ralph's Christmas present. Meanwhile, Ralph was in Sugar Rush searching for a Christmas present for Vanellope. However, along the way, he tripped and his face landed in sticky sugar toffee. It got worse when he bumped a large shaker and sugar fell right on his face. Ralph didn't notice it, but his face and his hair ended up being covered in white sugar.

Felix and Calhoun also needed the baking ingredients, so they ended up jumping into an unknown cooking game. They were in stealth mode as they were secretly taking the baking objects that they needed. However, Felix ended up blowing their cover when he accidentally stepped on a tipped over blender. The chef showed up and came at them with a whisk.

"You're attacking us with a whisk?" Calhoun asked "That's the best you can come up with?"

"It's a cooking game, I only have what I need to play my game, now what are you two doing here?" The chef replied.

"Look, we just need some ingredients we need to make some pie." Felix explained "We're only trying to make our friend's Christmas special. So, can you please give us some?"

"Give a bunch of trespassers my food." The chef justified "How about no?"

"We're not leaving until we get what we want." Calhoun demanded as she took out her gun.

The chef had then grabbed a hold of Calhoun's gun, and they both struggled to get a hold of it. But Felix intervened and knocked the chef out long enough for them to sneak out with the ingredients they needed.

Back in Sugar Rush, Ralph was walking over to the Sugar Castle so he could figure out what to get Vanellope. However, along the way, Ralph stepped into dark chocolate mud which also stuck into his feet, giving him the appearance of wearing winter boots. However, as he was desperate to get the mud off, Ralph found a red coat nearby in the grounds. He didn't get the mud off his feet, but got mud on the coat. Ralph had then put the coat on in exhaustion which got stuck on him because the chocolate mud was rubbed on the inside of the coat. Ralph had kept walking towards the sugar castle, but noticed that the doors were locked. He noticed that there was a chimney up on the rooftop, so he climbed up and went down inside. However, Ralph was not big enough and caused a mess on the way down. However, Ralph did not know that Vanellope was inside, and went she saw him, she thought it was Santa Claus.

"Santa!" Vanellope shouted.

Ralph had then exclaimed and looked in the mirror and noticed that his face was covered with loads of white sugar, his body was stuck in a red coat, and his the chocolate mud on his feet hardened up to the point to resemble boots. Ralph had decided to play along, since he did not want to see Vanellope empty handed.

"Santa, what are you doing here?" Vanellope asked "I mean, aren't you supposed to go down the chimney at midnight? Wait a minute, I know what you're here for."

"And what would that be, little girl?" Ralph asked back in an accent which he thought Santa Claus would actually sound.

"My letter." Vanellope answered "I know it's a bit late, but here's my letter to you. I wrote down what I've really wanted for Christmas."

Ralph had then took the letter, and suddenly an opportunity and a misfortune were in his reach. However, he began to open the letter, but Vanellope stopped him.

"Wait, can you open it when you leave?" Vanellope asked "I don't want it to bring me bad luck."

"I know how you feel." Ralph replied "Anyway, I have to get going. I got reindeer to feed, got elves to order, and you know the rest."

"Santa, don't forget about Ralph!" Vanellope commented "He's the most important person to me in the whole wide world."

Vanellope had then gave Ralph a hug before he left the castle. Ralph was still clueless to find the perfect present for Vanellope, but the letter for Santa that she gave him. However, Ralph was not eager to open it, because he felt that it would be a naughty decision, and not a timely one, due it being close to Christmas. He sat down at one of the small hilltops in the Sugar Rush game and just sat there as he was trying to clean himself up. Ralph was back to his usual self, but still felt upset, until his friend Felix came along as he was in the game searching for whipped toppings.

"Whoa, you can't believe the stuff I went through today." Felix commented "I can't even imagine how you feel. What's that in your hand?"

"It's Vanellope's letter to Santa Claus." Ralph answered "For some reason, it came into my hands."

"Now you can finally figure out what to get Vanellope for Christmas." Felix replied.

"But wouldn't that be wrong?" Ralph asked "I mean, she's the one person who I don't want to bring any harm to. Especially now."

"Then, how about I open it and read it." Felix suggested "That way, you wouldn't be meaning her any harm, so I will."

"You would really do that?" Ralph curiously asked.

"For once, I'm putting myself in your shoes, except you never wear shoes." Felix explained.

"I actually did for the first time today." Ralph commented "But, here it is."

Felix had then opened up the letter and began to read it.

"I'm curious to know and I'm aware and afraid of the consequences, but I something to ask. What does it say?" Ralph asked.


	4. The Contest

Chapter 4-The Contest

Later that evening, Vanellope had invited Taffyta, Candlehead, and Rancis headed over to Sugar Castle for their Christmas gingerbread house contest. Each of them had constructed their own gingerbread house in their own personal styles. Vanellope had invited Sergeant Calhoun to be the judge, and she had reluctantly accepted.

"Alright, Sergeant Calhoun, each of us has made a gingerbread house and you just need to pick a winner out of one of these." Vanellope explained.

"Okay, girls, let's get this over with." Calhoun replied.

Taffyta was the first person to introduce her gingerbread house and gave it to Calhoun for her to inspect.

"I wanted to create a Gingerbread house that would freak everyone's minds." Taffyta said "Let me introduce you to a Gingerbread house within a Gingerbread house. I call this 'Gingerbread House Inception!'"

"Taffyta, I have five words." Calhoun commented "What the heck is this? Because I don't think it is even necessary for there to be a Gingerbread house inside another one, because no one is even going to see this unless someone is not as idiotic enough to actually look inside the house. But still, is it a Gingerbread house? Is not a Gingerbread house? Either way, no one will care."

Taffyta's Gingerbread house had lost the competition, and the next person to give Calhoun a Gingerbread house to evaluate was Candlehead.

"My Gingerbread house comes from the inspiration from the very popular video game character: Samus Aran from Metroid: Prime." Candlehead described "I would like to call mine 'The Space Hero Station!'"

"It says Space Hero Station, but this does not look anything similar to Metroid: Prime." Calhoun commented "I mean, if you're going to do a Gingerbread house that references it, you could at least have some significance to it in order to forgive such imitations. I'm going to justify that maybe this was a immature effort."

Candlehead was the second person to be eliminated from the competition. She was about to cry, but Vanellope had calmed her down.

"Shut it." Vanellope shushed to Candlehead "Don't you say anything! Don't you say anything!"

Vanellope had decided to go next in the competition, and gave Calhoun her Gingerbread house to evaluate.

"I went deep." Vanellope explained in a sad tone "I wanted to talk about how my past was one of toughest times ever. I'm angry and I'm a child. So, I give you 'Diary Of An Angry Child.'"

"Well, this is a better Gingerbread house than the last two, but I can't really understand how this Gingerbread house is a diary of an angry child." Calhoun commented "I mean, this facial expression on the front door is actually a smile. If you're trying to convey some sort of message about your younger self, it's drowned out as a result."

Vanellope had gotten upset over her loss at the Gingerbread house contest, even more upset than Candlehead.

"Man, I certainly thought that I was actually going to win this game." Vanellope complained sadly.

The last one in the contest was Rancis who gave her Gingerbread house to Calhoun for evaluation in the contest.

"My Gingerbread house is one that expresses a human's deep desire for love." Rancis described "Apparently, it's looking for that one other Gingerbread house and maybe it could bring a couple together to maybe make some Gingerbread houses together. It's called 'The Romance Sanctuary!'"

"So, this is The Romance Sanctuary?" Calhoun asked before commenting "Now, this Gingerbread has got me. I mean, I have had a failed marriage in the past, but now I've had one successful one at that. When you bring love into someone's heart, it just stays there forever, just like Felix did to my heart. This really brings me hope, and I believe this one is the winner."

"You picked a love Gingerbread house over mine?" Vanellope furiously asked "Okay, Calhoun, we need to talk right now. You picked someone else's Gingerbread house instead of mine. You should have noticed my Gingerbread house because mine was personal and deep. Plus, you missed out on that and for that I'm upset."

"Listen, Vanellope, it is not my fault that you don't have any love in your life. I mean, compared to my life." Calhoun replied.

"You said you were never going to talk about that here." Vanellope furiously commented "You said you were never going to talk about that here! I ought to punch you out right now."

Vanellope had then tried to punch Calhoun in the chest, but her armour was very hard at the point where it caused her hand to feel excruciating pain. Vanellope had started bursting into tears, but stopped when Calhoun had stuffed her mouth with Christmas candy. Calhoun kept feeding Vanellope candy like a child in a candy store in order to ease the pain. Rancis had did her own crazy dance in front of Taffyta and Candlehead to show off her victory to them.

The next day was Christmas and the day of Vanellope's very own Christmas ball. On that day, Vanellope had decided to wear her fanciest outfit, which she found deep in the closet of her bedroom. She was most eager for her best friend Ralph to come, who just came into the game through Game Central Station also wearing a fancy outfit. Ralph held in his hands a box containing his Christmas present for Vanellope. He was most nervous person on that day, even more than Felix, who was struggling trying to make the cherry pie for Ralph the most perfect dessert for him. Back in the Fix-It-Felix Jr. video game, Felix was covered in flour trying to make Christmas desserts like an overworked chef at a Christmas banquet hall. Back in Sugar Rush, Ralph had took a deep breath and thought about Vanellope about how important she is to him. Ralph had paused for a moment to say one thing to himself.

"Vanellope, I promise that I'll give you the most special Christmas." Ralph spoke silently as he continued to walk toward Sugar Castle.


	5. This Christmas

Chapter 5-This Christmas

Lots of people came to Vanellope's Christmas celebration. She greeted as she was walking past them. The first person she talked to was Sergeant Calhoun.

"Hey, Calhoun, have you seen Ralph?" Vanellope asked "Haven't seen him all day."

"I haven't seen him either." Calhoun answered.

"What do you think of my big hoops?" Vanellope asked again.

Calhoun had noticed that Vanellope was wearing big hoop earrings that looked like they were gold rings.

"Those are amazing." Calhoun honestly responded.

"Thanks, I got them from Sonic." Vanellope commented "Apparently, they are a big deal, because everyone has been requesting them."

As Vanellope left to find Ralph, Felix had walked up to Calhoun in order to give her a Christmas gift.

"Merry Christmas, Tamora!" Felix greeted as he gave Calhoun her present.

Calhoun had opened the box and received a golden trophy that was carved in her own image. She felt amazed at the sight of it, because it had her filled with glory.

"This is the best gift I've ever gotten." Calhoun replied as she smiled "And I've got something for you. You know how you've always said that you wanted to hold one of my very own weapons."

Felix had opened his Christmas present and noticed that it was a small space gun.

"I love it, although I feel like I might break it." Felix responded "How does this thing work?"

"I don't think you should be using it though." Calhoun commented.

Felix pulled the trigger of his space gun, but it caused a blast that sent him flying backwards. Luckily, he landed inside a cake in which he came out of the top. Felix rose out of the cake exhausted and fell to the ground. However, Felix had jumped off the ground in excitement over his present. Vanellope searched the courtyard, but still could not find Ralph anywhere until he showed up with a box in his hands.

"You're late." Vanellope responded.

"Sorry, lost track of time." Ralph responded back "But it took me a long time to prepare…"

"Prepare what?" Vanellope asked.

"I've got something to show you." Ralph answered.

Ralph had sat down on a nearby chair with his friend Vanellope sitting down on his lap. Ralph had opened up the box he carried in his hands, and noticed that it was a figurine that was in the shape of his own image. He was going to show her that there were smaller ones that were inside which he described as he uncovered each one underneath.

"This Christmas has made look deep inside myself, and I've found some significant things about myself." Ralph explained as he started to uncover his figurine "Looking from an image of myself, you can see that I am strong, destructive, flawed, clueless, brave, loyal, eager, and on an important level: friendly. However, all of this leads to the most important aspect of me, which is my center."

Ralph opened up the last shell of his present, and Vanellope noticed that inside was a small glowing figurine that was in her image. Vanellope was touched, but was also confused.

"Am I your 'center'?" Vanellope asked.

"I actually knew I was going to say this, but I see a great deal of myself in you." Ralph answered "You're the one person who keeps my heart connected."

"Thank you, Ralph." Vanellope responded as she hugged Ralph "You're the one person who keeps 'my' heart connected. Without you, I would never have found my center."

All of a sudden, Ralph and Vanellope had heard the sound of a car horn.

"You don't think I forgot about you, did I?" Vanellope commented as she smiled.

Vanellope had got off Ralph's lap and grabbed his hand to beg him to follow her.

"Close your eyes." Vanellope told Ralph.

Vanellope dragged Ralph forward which was a few feet until her targeted location. Ralph had opened his eyes and noticed that Vanellope had made him his very own candy-themed racing car.

"What do you think?" Vanellope asked.

"It brings back so many memories." Ralph answered as he stepped inside "So, do you want a ride?"

Vanellope had blushed before getting inside the car sitting beside Ralph. She was eager to show Ralph what was inside.

"Check it out." Vanellope eagerly responded "I tricked it out for you."

"What does it this button do?" Ralph asked as his eye was fixed on the button in the center.

"I don't think you should press it." Vanellope answered "Because that's the-"

However, Ralph pressed the button before Vanellope finished her sentenced. After Ralph pushed the button, he was soon shot out of his seat and sent flying into the air.

"That's the ejection button." Vanellope finished.

Elsewhere, Felix was getting ready to give his present for Ralph. It was specially wrapped in order for it to keep its freshness. Felix had unwrapped the present in preparation for it to be given to Ralph. Felix had looked up and noticed that Ralph was about to land on him. Felix was unable to get out of the way, but he was able to survive Ralph's landing. Felix had been able to get out from underneath Ralph, and came out gasping for air.

"Ralph, are you alright?" Felix asked.

Ralph had then stood right back up after his fall. Felix had noticed that the cherry pie ended up right in Ralph's face. However, Ralph ended up noticing it after he wiped his clothes with his hands, which was before he put one on his face. Ralph had looked at his hand and saw pie filling on it, which he put right into his mouth.

"Is that cherry?" Ralph curiously asked.

"Yes." Felix answered nervously.

"Thanks a lot, Felix." Ralph replied smiling.

"Ralph, are you alright?" Vanellope asked as she ran towards him.

"Of course, I just love being the victim of slapstick." Ralph answered.

Vanellope did not hear any irony or sarcasm in his voice, but before she could question him, Ralph had carried her in his left arm. Ralph had then carried Felix in his right arm.

"What do you say we have some fun this Christmas?" Ralph suggested.

Vanellope and Felix had started chuckling as Ralph carried them in his arms. Ralph had carried them and set them down when they had returned to the party guests. By that time, they made sure their Christmas together was one to remember.


End file.
